Dangerous Depths of the Lake
by I bring the mosh brah
Summary: When six-year-old Ron develops abnormal powers even for a wizard, the twins almost drown him, and must save him. Why is he drawn to the ocean? The water changes Ron and his powers somehow...sixth year at Hogwarts and his powers come back.
1. The Trick Wand

Dangerous Depths of the Lake and the Rescue of Ron Chapter 1: Percy's Lies "Go away!" Little six-year-old Ron cried at his seven-year-old twin brothers, Fred and George. They stood tall over him in the backyard by the lake, George pointing their mother's wand at his cherry-red tear-stained face. "Well, Ronnikins, you bust our very first trick wand, you pay the high price! We're not going away until your punishment is served!" Fred shouted at the whimpering Ron on the muddy ground, wiping his thick, brightest-possible red-orange mop of shaggy hair that every Weasley had out of his frightened face. What Fred spoke was not true, for he and George had been causing chaos and havoc in the Weasley household with their newly- invented trick wands earlier that morning. They had blasted and blown-up many of Percy's old research books that had once belonged to their great- grandfather that Percy had discovered in the attic, piled them in his room and sometimes looked at them, showing off and pretending he could actually read and understand them. They were precious to him and he thought having them meant he was smart and mature. When the twins caused them to explode, Percy exploded as well. At breakfast Mrs. Weasley demanded they left the trick wand in their room. While they threw their bacon and eggs at each other, Percy asked to be excused to go to the bathroom. He crept upstairs into the twins' room to find one very brightly coloured wand tossing blue and green sparkles around, bouncing off the walls and banging off the ceiling. He carefully strode up to the small wooden table the wand was sitting on. He lifted it lightly in his clammy little hands. He admired his brothers' work, twirling and spinning the wand delicately between his fingers before placing both his thumbs on either side of the sharp tips and twisting it slowly. A few feeble flashes of purple glimmered out of the end and he bent it until...... SNAP!!! It broke in two, red and gold glitter shooting around the room like wildfire, silver glows beamed in his chocolate brown eyes. He dropped the two halves, though still joined by a single twig, to the shiny, sleek wooden floor. He veered on his heel, marching out of the twins' room. He had enough time to duck into his room before the twins came running up the stairs and darted into their room. Percy shut his eyes tight when he heard the loud and sad wails coming though the walls and into his guilty ears.  
  
"Fred, George, what happened?!?!" screamed Mrs. Weasley, racing into the hall, then into the twins' doorway, Mr. Weasley not far behind. She looked from the broken wand to the miserable sobbing faces of her children to her perplexed husband and back to the destroyed wand. Suddenly, Percy stepped out of his room. All eyes turned to him including Fred and George's bloodshot ones. He took a deep breath and a big gulp. He murmured: "I saw the whole thing. Ron broke the wand." 


	2. The Powerful Magic Behind His Ocean Blue...

Author's Note: Hi! Hope you all like my story so far! I will be updating alot! Please review! I enjoy reading them! [even flames] Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did. Just like everybody else. Chapter 2:The Powerful Magic Behind his Ocean Blue Eyes "I didn't break it! I swear!" Ron hollered at Mrs. Weasley. "Don't lie! Percy said he saw the whole thing!" Mrs. Weasley retorted. "WHAT?!?!?" Ron screamed angrily, disbelievingly. "You heard me! Go to your room and stay there before I REALLY lose my temper and decide to beat you with my broom!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked in his face, blowing his hair back a bit. Ron wondered how anyone could lose their temper any more than the amount she lost, but didn't care to find out. He stumbled up to his room muttering darkly under his breath about 'that damn Percy'. He fell into his room crying loudly. He missed his bed and tumbled onto his bedside table, hitting his head hard. He slumped barely conscious to the orange carpeted ground, oozing blood onto the floor. He wailed so loud that the window behind him cracked and shattered. The sharp glass pieces shot across his room, but a silver shield formed around Ron, protecting him from the piercing glass. Ron looked up with misty blue eyes, surprised at himself. There had been many signs as a baby that he was a wizard, but this was the biggest sign yet! Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Percy, 3-year-old Ginny, 9-year-old Charlie and 11-year-old Bill ran into his room upon hearing his wail and the shatter. His parents looked worried and Ginny let out a small sob and dashed to his side. She picked up his warm hand in hers and stared at him with big cinnamon-coloured eyes filled with sympathy. She cleaned the streams of blood trickling down his cheeks and nose with her hand. Then she hugged him as tight as she could. ************ His head was throbbing with extreme pain and it seemed to be swimming. Swimming through a vast sea of tangled but familiar faces. His limbs were numb and his ears hurt from all the booming voices calling him. His vision slid in and out of focus but he could remember seeing Ginny wipe the blood out of his eyes and he could feel her embrace him tightly. Then another face surfaced out of the sea. Percy. Percy did this. I don't want him here.  
  
************ "Sweetie, answer me!" Mrs. Weasley screamed and frantically jumped on the spot. She was bawling louder than Fred and George when they found the broken wand. "Arthur! We must get him to St. Mungo's! Quickly!!!" "Right! But where are Fred and George?!?!" While they hysterically searched for Fred and George, Percy was still gazing at Ron with utter guilt. How could he do this? Just because of some stupid books? Does Ron hate him? Will he------" His thoughts were cut short by something strange beyond belief. A very powerful force was slowly lifting him into the air. Ginny gasped and stared open-mouthed. He looked back down shocked at Ron. Even though his eyes were dazed, foggy, slightly crossed, and half-closed, Percy could see he was glaring daggers with pure hatred at him. Percy tried to swallow the burning lump in his throat and blink back hot tears at the corners of his eyes. But he failed horribly. Tears flowed down his cheeks in rivers. He let out a choked gasp as he felt his throat tighten. He was about eight feet in the air when he was thrusted out of the room and into the hall by Ron's strong power despite his critical condition. Percy slammed into the wall, very hard. Ginny's eyes grew wide as she shrieked and sat, stunned. A bright white flash almost blinded her. Percy groaned from the hall outside. Ginny gaped at Ron with frightened eyes. She could see him slowly sigh and close his eyes, not able to hold on. She sprang up and scampered towards the doorway, looking for Percy. She stopped dead in her tracks and sharply inhaled hard-to-get air. Her expansive eyes revealed sorrow and confusion. But most of all.......fear. 


	3. The Madness of the Twins

Hi again! I've written four chapters in one day! Whew! Hope you like it. Bye! Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. I'd love to own the Weasleys... Chapter 3: The Madness of the Twins I vaguely remember a dark violet colour swirling in my vision with watery green and white pouring out of the middle. I could feel magical energy inside me. I could see Percy float in the air. I could hear Ginny's screams. Help me! Again I felt supernatural forces in my agonizingly painful head and in the tips of my fingers. Help me! A white blast and I felt numbness....almost bliss. My eyelids fell and I could not lift them. Help me! I saw nothing but black and I was plunging into cold, dark sky. It was unbearably cold. Please help me! I tried to open my eyes, but couldn't. Then I plummeted into a whirl of blackness and couldn't even yell for help anymore. ************ "Mum! Daddy! Help me! Please! Ron is in danger!" Ginny gasped, her voice raspy and hoarse, muffled by the strap of cloak bound firm around the lower half of her face covering her mouth and gagging her. Please help me! She couldn't see because their was another strip of cloak tied around her head and eyes. Help me! The last thing she remembered seeing was a large hole indented partly in the wall and in the ceiling with Percy lying half-way through. Help me! A white burst of light. HELP! Then all she saw was black. Then she couldn't even yell for help anymore. ************ "Fred? Do you think this is right?" "Of course it is! Ron broke our trick wand! Ginny would have got us caught! C'mon. Ron deserves this. He'll pay." "But Fred---" "No, George! Just think of this as another prank. Revenge is sweet!" "But Fred! Mummy and Daddy have to get Ron to St. Mungo's! Did you see him fall? He was bleeding everywhere! Mummy's crying! Daddy's calling our names! Ron might die!" Fred sighed. George was right. They didn't want Ron to die. They loved him. Alot. If he died...... "No! We're too far into the plan! Ron won't die! He wont! He can't!" "Well then, good luck with the 'prank'! I'm going back to Mummy and Daddy. I'll tell them where you are! I will! I'm not risking Ron's life! He's my brother! And yours! You're being so cruel! You should love him! I do." "I do love him George! But----" "Then we should bring him and Ginny back. Now." "Okay." Fred whispered softly. The two black-hooded figures that had been standing in the middle of the field with the dew in the grass and the heavy mist in the air suddenly started to sprint across the way they had came in, dragging along the two brown bags they had carried before. ************ "Fred! George! Come to Mummy!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed at the top of her lungs. "Molly, maybe they're back at the house. Let's go back. We need to get Ron to St. Mungo's!" Arthur told his panicky wife quickly. "You're right. Ron needs us! I'm coming baby!" Mrs. Weasley Apparated in the blink of an eye. Arthur followed hurriedly from the foggy field, not noticing the small footprints in the muddy earth. ************ "Ugh.....What happened?" Percy moaned and sat up, rubbing his aching head. He could remember Ron almost unconscious but still had the fiercest glare he had ever seen. Then the strangest thing happened. He was flying. Help me! Ron looked up at him, his ocean blue eyes had turned metallic grey. He almost slipped unconscious several times, having trouble hanging on with a bleeding head and new manifesting powers that were quite odd for someone his age. Please help me! Percy could remember that Ron's eyes drooped closed, and that was when Percy was thrown backwards into the wall. Help! A white flash. HELP ME! Then blackness surrounding him. He couldn't even yell for help anymore. ************ Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rushed up to Ron's room. "Percy! Is Ron okay?!?!?! We have to go---Percy? Percy!" "Ooomph! I'm here Dad! But Ginny's not-neither is Ron......" Where did he go?!?! He was badly injured, he couldn't've just got up and wandered off...... and where was Ginny? And where was..........."Fred and George!" he shouted. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at him in surprise. "Where are they?!?! They must have something to do with this!" he hollered loudly. "We can't find them! Why would you think---" Mr. Weasley was cut off by the sound of clunking heavy boots and soft chatter from downstairs. All three of them peeked from the top of the staircase and down at the door. Two hooded children swung their bags off their shoulders and pulled the contents of them out. One, a small redhaired girl with a splatter of freckles across her face, wearing a bright blue tank top and ripped jeans. Ginny. The other, a small redheaded boy with even more freckles than the girl, dried blood on his face and fresh blood pouring down the sides and back of his bruised head, wearing a bright green t-shirt and jean shorts, also ripped. Ron. The two figures pushed back their hoods and let them fall. Fred and George. 


	4. St Mungo's

Chapter 4: St. Mungo's "Ssshh! Fred! Mum and Dad'll catch us! Be quiet!" George huffed at his brother. "What do we say? We thought Ron and Ginny wanted to go for a walk? It'll never work!" Fred shot back. "Fredrick Joshua Weasley! George Jeffrey Weasley! WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!?!?!" Mrs. Weasley screamed in a strict, stern, completely serious tone. Her face was red and her eyes bulged. She was in no mood to messed with. Fred and George looked worriedly at each other, then, in silent agreement, they had a plan. They suddenly burst in tears, wailing and bawling, startling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Percy just smirked. He knew that they had been practicing fake crying for a long time, but didn't say anything. Then more siblings would hate him. Like Ron did. "Mummy! We were *sob* soooo scared! *Sniff* Bad men were after us---" "And they said they wanted to kill us! We couldn't find you or Percy or Charlie or Bill! *Sob, sob* So we took Ron and Ginny and ran---" "*Snivel* We wore these cloaks so they couldn't find us. They almost did. But they didn't. We were soooo scared! *Sniff* Please! Please make them go away! I can't stand them! The voices, the images, that knife! *Sob* W-we almost....they could've....we might've---" "*Sniff* They-they.... they said....t-they s-said that- we were going t-to-- -" Both twins erupted into a volcano of tears, shrieking, and insufferable sniffing. Mrs. Weasley rushed to their sides, hugging them and apologizing for getting angry. The twins stopped crying and looked up at their mother. Their mother that they were lying to. Fred and George exchanged guilty glances. There eyes welled up with real tears. George blinked them back and whispered softly: "Let's get Ron to St. Mungo's." ************ Tap, tap, tap. Percy's foot jiggled against the silky white carpet covering the floor. How long was this going to take? Are Ron's head wounds really that bad? Will.....Will he.......live? Tap, tap, tap. I'm so sorry, Ron. I swear when Mum and Dad come through those doors, I'll tell them it was me who broke the twins' wand. I swear I will. ************ Charlie's cheeks were soaked with trickling moisture. His sleeve was also damp. He looked down to see Ginny sleeping on his arm, oceans of the same moisture flowing down his face gushing down hers. Tap, tap, tap. What are they doing in there?!?! Why are they taking so long? Is Ron okay? Tap, tap, tap. Oh God, please let him be okay. Please. He doesn't deserve this. He's only six. Only six. Oh, God, please let him be okay. ************ Tap, tap, tap. She was spinning in a deep blue. Where was that tapping coming from? It was growing louder. Tap, tap, tap. She felt velvety, sweet- smelling textile beneath her chin and around her cheek. It was warm, and felt like a fluffy cloud wrapping her in it's beam of light. She rubbed her skin against it. But suddenly, she touched a watery, sopping piece of fabric dripping in a salty, wet liquid. Was it raining in her cloud of peace? She huddled up closer to the smooth comfort. It kept drizzling. She soon realized she was crying, raining sadness in her soothing, sweet, summer breeze cloud. ************ Bill was drowning. Drowning in a pool of depression. Ron, why are you not coming out of that horrible, white room? Why are they taking so long to help you? Is there something wrong with you? Tap, tap, tap. Oh, Ron. Don't die. You can't die. I would miss you like the sky misses the sun after sunset. Like the flower misses the rain in the hottest desert. Like a brother who misses his brother after a terrible tragedy that tore them apart. Ron, this can't be the tragedy. It mustn't. You won't die. You'll live to see the sun rise, the flower bloom, and the brothers together. Tap, tap, tap. ************ "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? You may come in now." They glanced at each other worriedly. Doctor Springsteen's face did not look hopeful when they brought in Ron, bruised and bleeding. Her voice seemed distressed and weak when she took the unconscious Ron in her arms and told them to wait. Her pallid lab coat was drenched with a thick, ruby liquid. Blood. His head was surging it all over everywhere. She was pale when she had ran into the emergency room. She was bellowing orders to nurses at her side. There was a booming SMASH! More loud shouts of anger, frustration, and desperation. Then there was silence. ************ Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped carefully through the door. Mrs. Weasley gasped and Mr. Weasley choked, knocking his glasses askew. There was Ron, unconscious and barely breathing, his eyes half-closed and his lips parted slightly. The blood on his face and in his hair was gone, leaving no trace except for a deep gash running across his temple, over his eye, across his nose, and down his neck. But there was something strange, extremely incredible about him. His pale skin glowed a soft silver, his red- orange hair blazed a rich gold, floating tenderly around his face as if there was a gentle gust from beneath him. A white light glimmered around his entire body, giving him the appearance of a bright diamond star. He groaned with a small, weak voice that was so quiet they wouldn't have been able to hear if there wasn't the complete silence between the three adults. "Is he okay?" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Dr. Springsteen looked up, startled. Two pairs of tiny feet carefully stepped onto the colourless carpet. Their brilliant blue eyes shone with sorrow and curiosity. They hugged two identical teddy bears. Terrified squeaks jumped from their mouths, and they pointed at Ron hysterically as if the adults hadn't noticed he was glowing. But the question remained. "Is he okay?" Bill and Charlie walked into the room, Charlie carrying sleeping Ginny. They gaped at Ron in horror, and stood, shocked and stunned. Ginny stirred. ************ The tapping stopped. She felt like she was being lifted. Her vision was blurred with purple. A cozy blanket of relief spread through her when she stroked against the supple material of her magical sky. It waved and fluttered beneath her, almost like she was soaring in mystical oceans deep. She was flying through the colourful corals and clusters of Angelfish, beautiful Blue Whales, and adorable baby Orcas when she saw it. A glittering something at the bottom of the shining sandy floor. She dunked into the thick puff of bubbles and swam through the glistening azure waters. As she explored the mysterious aquatic and electrical pink caverns for the glinting object that seemed to get further and further away, she suddenly felt a feeble shove at her side. Then another push at her back. Swift, frail forces jabbed everywhere, overpowering and flinging her into a stream of foamy fizz. She ceased spinning abruptly, the fluffy suds fading and her blurred vision clearing. What met her eyes was a pair of dazzling golden ones. She gawked and rubbed her eyes quickly. A Dolphin. A Dolphin swimming right in front of her. She spread out her fingers and reached out to grasp the glossy gleaming skin. The Dolphin relaxed under her gentle touch. She grinned while she stroked the velvety flesh. He shrilly screeched and motioned his sleek head towards his back. She nodded understandingly and lunged onto him. He propelled his flippers and dove rapidly into thick seaweed and out of sight. ************ "Well, why aren't you answering us? Is he okay or not?" Percy marched into the room, stopped in his tracks, gasped, and rushed over to the hospital bed Ron was sprawled in. "Ron, Ron, answer me! Please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he broke down and wailed horribly. "Ron, I didn't mean to! I didn't want to! But I had to! I had to do what I did! I'm sorry!" he sobbed breathlessly. He hollered loudly and pounded the ground with his clenched fists. "Forgive me! Forgive me Ron! I'm sorry!" He cried at the top of his lungs. His face was as red as his hair, a puddle of tears was developing on the drab faded rug, and his knuckles were bleeding from beating the floor. Charlie stared at Percy quizzically and cautiously stepped towards him. He knelt to the ground beside Percy and lifted his swollen hands in his. "Percy, what did you do to Ron?" Percy gulped hard. Perfect Percy. Clever Percy. Mature Percy. Yes, that's my son, the helpful, responsible, do-gooder Percy! He always tells the truth and is always calm and confident. Yes, that's my brother, the one who covered up for me when I ate Mum's Wild-berry pie last summer! He reads loads of big books, and he'll never let us down! He'll lead us to a better life! Truthful....... Intelligent........ Mature............ Responsible.... Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. I'm sorry Ron. He thought. If I told them, I would be ruined. Everything I worked for would be gone. I wouldn't be Perfect Percy anymore. Please forgive me. I just can't tell them. Mum and Dad would be so mad. They're not going to be mad at you. Look at yourself. Of course all they'll do is pity you. I-I'm sorry. I can't do it. "I.....I never said sorry." 


End file.
